Alignment of medical diagnostic device during intervention or surgery is a time consuming process. A physician requires experience to reduce radiation exposure time for a patient. In the current diagnostic devices allow a user to align the diagnostic device manually. Moving the medical diagnostic device manually to arrive at an optimal position is cumbersome and requires experience.